Mother Brain
Mother Brain (マザーブレイン, often referred to as the Mother Brain), is a recurring antagonist and boss in the ''Metroid'' series. Biography She has a large brain with a single eye. Poking out of itself are metal spikes poking with power cables attached to the bottom of her body. Mother Brain lives in a stasis tank with strong automated defenses, as well as pool of acid on the floor nearby. Appearances ''Metroid'' In Metroid, Mother Brain is the final boss inhabiting the last room of Tourian. Once Samus defeats her, a countdown starts, causing Samus to evacuate Zebes before it explodes with her on it. According to the game's manual, Mother Brain is the leader of the Space Pirates and has Ridley under her control. ''Metroid: Zero Mission'' In Metroid: Zero Mission, Mother Brain is fought in the last room of Tourian with a countdown after Samus defeats her. However, she is not the final boss, as Samus's gunship crashes back onto Zebes near the Space Pirate Mother Ship, which she explores. ''Super Metroid'' against Samus.]] In Super Metroid, Mother Brain is the final boss, living in the last room of Tourian. Once Samus defeats her, she transforms into a rebuilt version with mechanical body parts, being rebuilt by the Space Pirates after her last encounter with Samus. Mother Brain uses the Hyper Beam against Samus, and when she is about to finish her off, the infant Metroid that she found on SR388 latches itself onto Mother Brain, absorbs her energy, and gives it to Samus, allowing her to use the Hyper Beam against Mother Brain. Mother Brain then kills the infant Metroid, leaving only Samus to battle. Once Samus defeats Mother Brain, a countdown starts, causing Samus to evacuate Zebes once again before it explodes with her on it. ''Metroid'' E-manga In the ''Metroid'' E-manga, Mother Brain is actually an ally of the Chozo. The Chozo use her to keep track of data and reports. When Samus disarms a number of enemies but doesn't kill them, Mother Brain orders sentry bots to kill them instead, causing Samus to become filled with rage. The manga does not reveal how Mother Brain become associated with the Space Pirates though it does show Mother Brain's frustration with the Chozo and with the many raids of the Space Pirates. ''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' in a stasis tank.]] In Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, it reveals the Galactic Federation had created an organic super computer known as Aurora. These Aurora Units strongly resemble Mother Brain. In the Metroid Prime 3 Corruption preview launched from the Wii shop channel a basic summary of the Aurora units is included and near the end an image of Mother Brains chamber from her classic side view is shown thus solidifying that Mother Brain is indeed one of the Aurora units. Leadership Debate Mother Brain's role in the Metroid series is vague. There is a debate as to whether her or Ridley is the leader of the Space Pirates (this question being more confused with the inclusion of High Command from the "Metroid Prime" games). According to Super Metroid's manual, Metroid: Zero Mission's manual, and both official manga, Ridley is the general of the Space Pirates while Mother Brain is the biological computer which controls Zebes' defenses. However, Metroid's manual, Metroid Fusion's manual, the ''Super Metroid'' Nintendo Power comic, and Super Metroid's in-game introduction refer to Mother Brain as the leader of the Space Pirates, with Metroid's manual saying that Ridley is controlled by Mother Brain. The Space Pirate Data in Metroid Prime refers to a High Command that commands the Space Pirates, which included ordering Ridley to be reconstructed. Other appearances *In the TV show Captain N: The Game Master, Mother Brain is portrayed as a female supervillain with a human-like face. This depiction was also used in the Valiant-published comic book based on the series, and in an obscure German comic with larger, more grotesque lips. Mother Brain's voice in the Captain N cartoon was provided by Levi Stubbs of the The Four Tops, who also played the voice of Audrey II in the 1986 version of Little Shop of Horrors. Like Audrey II, Mother Brain in Captain N had a feisty and flamboyant personality. She was very power-hungry but also incompetent and easily frustrated by her slow-witted assistants, King Hippo and the Eggplant Wizard. *Mother Brain also appeared as the leader of the antagonists in the lesser-known Captain N comic book series. *Mother Brain has appeared in WarioWare, Inc. series. The first game of the series, WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$, has a microgame that re-enacts the fight between Samus and Mother Brain from Metroid. Gallery View the gallery of Mother Brain art. Category:Characters Category:Bosses